


Prank

by Thebowtietomysuspenders



Category: Glee, Klaine-Glee
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebowtietomysuspenders/pseuds/Thebowtietomysuspenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt plays a little prank (future fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank

Disclaimer: I would love to own them but... I don't :(

Kurt was on his way home, walking down the gravel alley ways weaving their way around the city, when he thought to text 'Blaine hey honey, ill be home in 5 x -K' and within seconds after pocketing his phone, he received his reply he quickly whipped out his phone swiping his thumb across the picture of him and Blaine to unlock the screen 'Okay, I'll miss you until then. :) x -B' Kurt had to smile at that 'NAWW... Always the sweety. I'll miss you too x-K' .Kurt was now only blocks away and got an idea 'oh crap ...-K' he wanted to play this right and so when his phone vibrated he had to laugh at the speedy response that Blaine sent 'what? What's wrong baby, are you ok?-B'z

He had had this idea a while back but had never has the opportunity to set it into action and was really looking forward to his boyfriends reaction which would be, undoubtedly, hilarious. He set his mischievous plan into action with the next text 'yes...I'm fine but, I kinda left my keys in the kitchen this morning ... It's raining ... Could you let me in honey?-K' this was going oh to well when Blaine responded exactly like he had expected 'sure thing, I'm not that mean that I'd let you stand out in the rain -B'He was now at the door by which he scuttered fast to hide around the corner of their large brick house 'thank you sweety -K' . He tried not to giggle, which when you knew Kurt, was extremely difficult when he had something up his sleeve.

Mean while inside the house Blaine grinned and whistled one of his favorite tunes as he walked over towards the door, opening it so that Kurt could enter. The taller man couldn't help but giggle quietly when he heard the large, wooden front door creak open. Blaine cocked an eyebrow in confusion as Kurt wasn't there.'where on earth is he? I thought he said he was here! He hasn't forgotten where we live has he?' Blaine'sinner monologue was running wild with ideas of what could be going on. "Kurt?" He called out worried, stepping outside and biting down on his lower lip. He wandered a little down the street away from where Kurt was hiding and flinched a little when the thunder roared above him 'where is he?' the curly haired man was really starting to worry now, the silence was eyer around him and started to make him feel a little uncomfortable. The only sounds to be heard were the pouring rain and his own footsteps.

So when a massive crash occurred behind him he jumped and Kurt had just run into the house making a lot of racket, Kurt couldn't help it so, he laughed at Blaine's stunned face , his big puppy dog eyes... The cutest thing Kurt had ever seen and the raised eyebrows were just too much for one moment. After Blaine snapped out of his stunned daze, he quickly caught up with the other, wrapping his strong arms around him and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck , which was dampened by the rain they had just been subject to.

When he finally loosened his grip on Kurt, the man in his arms spun on his heels and crashed their lips together, he smiled warmly against Blaine's lips and murmured "I missed you" " I missed you too" Blaine whispered into the kiss, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt's waist lifting him up a little and spinning him around. Kurt lightly squeaked and continued to kiss the amazing boyfriend in front of him.

After not enough time, he hesitantly pulled away and mumbles against Blaine's warm and comforting lips " what are we having for dinner?". Blaine lightly shrugged his shoulders, kissing up and down Kurt's cheek as he spoke. "Was going to order take out... And set out some candles ... Make it all romantic" Kurt hummed in approval, he was rendered slightly speech less by Blaine's kisses on his face "sounds nice" is all he managed, which is more than he had expected. Blaine smiled and pulled back, kissing Kurt again softly, breathing in through his nose, before reluctantly, pulling back completely. " Go take a bath or something, I need to get things all ready for us" Kurt raised an eyebrow at this " are you saying I smell Mr. Anderson?" Blaine looked plastered a look of dramatic shock onto his face at the accusation " No!" He protested, running his fingers through Kurt's silky hair. "I just thought it would be nice for you to relax a little" Kurt smirked lightly he loved making Blaine ramble " it's a good thing I love you" and with that he headed towards the bathroom after kissing Blaine once more. Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes before ordering their usual take out when Kurt walked off, swaying his hips as he strutted down the hall.

This was just another normal evening in the Hummel-Anderson house hold.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> Really enjoyed writing this one, if you have any criticism, then let me know and if you would like to prompt something then please do :) ... review and prompt please ...


End file.
